League of Small Superpowers
~Foreword: This looks like a jumbled mess right now, but we are working on it. -Lord Slade MoIA History The full LoSS history The history of LoSS dates back to its formation in March 2006. LoSS is the 9th oldest active alliance in cybernations and it was a long road to travel. The Alliance has hit every emotion on its trip ranging from major popularity to extreme obscurity and back again many times over. LoSS made great friends in NAAC early in its existence and stuck with those friends through four wars including all three of the great wars. LoSS has opposed the NPO many times, only to become friends with them after all was said and done. LoSS watched the rise of its greatest enemy, the GOONS, and then sat by and laughed, as they fell into obliteration. GOONS would have been proud of the action. LoSS was sent to die on the smallest color sphere, pink, only to come out nearly a year later stronger than before. LoSS has had treaties with some of the greatest alliances in the game such as the NAAC, NPO, GATO, LUE, TPF, and the Greenland Republic. LoSS has produced some of the greatest players in the game and while some left the alliance like New Reverie, Zeke, KSwiss, and Trace other great ones stayed. Many core groups have passed through the halls of the leadership buildings to lead the alliance forward. Some leaders had it rougher than others and had to pull the alliance through dark and trying times, while some had it easy and got to enjoy the good life as the alliance prospered. Over all, the alliance has had its ups and downs with good times being around every corner. The result of everything is a family like none other. A place to go and hang out with friends while you kill time. A place to enjoy a friends conversation about life and to celebrate their highs and help them through their lows. You never know what the outrageous conversation of the moment will be when you log on the the LoSS IRC room #loss. Through thick and thin the friends that make of the alliance of LoSS are the closest bunch around. Domestic Politics Charter See Main Articles: LOSS Charter and Old LOSS Charter The original charter of LoSS was written by Nidhogg and King Justin XIII during a time of emergency powers granted to them right after the creation of the alliance. The first official charter was heavily laced with Latin and stayed that way for a long time. The second charter was an in depth revision of the original charter including the removal and clarification of much of the previous Latin use. Other writings and revisions were made by LoSS members Drugsup, Althor, Jaaku, Nikolaos, Rebirth of Gorniar, and Grand_Duke_Stephen. The second charter was retired on August 28, 2008. The conception of the newest charter was brought around after the need of change. Many older and former members gathered together in talks on how to fix the concerns. The new charter was the product of those talks. The charter completely dropped the more Democratic stylings of the original charter and established a structure based on meritocracy rule. Writing contributions to the new charter include Drugsup, Nidhogg, Jaaku, Caesar, and Rebirth. Consul Emereti In October 2006, many of the newly elected senate thought that anyone who had served as Consul of LoSS deserved a permanent place in the government, thus the idea of the Consul Emeritus was born. The senate finally reached the agreement that all honorable previous Consuls of LoSS can be granted a position as a permanent senate member of LoSS under the title, Consul Emeritus. Although this position holds no official power within LoSS, by the spirit of the idea, it was to drastically benefit the decisions of LoSS's future with all past honorable Consuls as permanent seat in the Curia. There are terms to the position and the senate has the power to remove Consul Emeritus from his position at any given time. All previous Consuls of LoSS have to be confirmed by senate before receiving the title of Consul Emeritus. *The following are Former Consuls of the League of Small Superpowers. A star (*) denotes a honourable voice in the Curia. Foreign Politics Full list of current and former treaties Recruitment LOSS is an alliance that looks to benefit smaller nations within the game because the younger nations of today are the older nations of tomorrow. If you need help within our alliance you will find that many members are willing to help out. We have many helpful schemes to help build newer nations including the following: What LOSS has to offer *A haven for growth and prosperity *The Mentor program *The Academy program *The Military Induction Unit *The means to make a change within Cybernations *Protection against rogue or unjust attacks *A large tutorial section to keep your nation at its best *Many positions to get involved with the alliance and learn leadership skills *A friendly community of members who support each other LoSS video Productions Recruitment Videos *Recruitment June 29, 2007 - Drugsup *LOSS Shadows March 01, 2007 - Drugsup *LOSS Updated October 23, 2006 - Drugsup *First Recruitment Vid October 09, 2006 - Drugsup *LSAF Spec Ops June 29, 2007 - Drugsup *LOSS Recruitment Oct 13, 2006 - Ballymurphy *LOSS Recruitment January 12, 2008 - Lastman *LOSS Recruitment January 14, 2008 - Lastman *Shadows Recruitment January 07, 2008 - Uknown Person *LOSS Military Recruitment - January 18, 2008 Vaenn *LOSS Recruitment Oct 5, 2006 - Unknown person The League *The League January 08, 2007 - Drugsup GW2 *LOSS GW2 Jan 23, 2007 - Ballymurphy League of Small Superpowers League of Small Superpowers category:League of Small Superpowers